


twelfth perigee

by Theornamentallydisabled



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, dave strider/ terezi pyrope mention, mentions of crabdad, mentions of lusus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theornamentallydisabled/pseuds/Theornamentallydisabled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her name is Terezi Pyrope and her college is allowing non-gendered rooming. They pretty much gave up on trying to separate people, so she managed to get away from crazy eights. That girl was insane. But now she heard that she had gotten the most obnoxious roommate in the entire school. Karkat Vantas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	twelfth perigee

**Author's Note:**

> hi! id just like to say that i haven't gone to college, so i don't know whether or not some of the stuff i mention in the fic are actually there irl, so if i messed anything up, id love to know so i can fix it! thanks!

Her name is Terezi Pyrope and her college is allowing non-gendered rooming. They pretty much gave up on trying to separate people, so she managed to get away from crazy eights. That girl was insane. But now she heard that she had gotten the most obnoxious roommate in the entire school. Karkat Vantas. Shed spoken to him a couple times before, and both times they managed to piss each other off more than anything else. It was a match made in heaven. Or hell, whatever you prefer. Terezi was perched on the top bunk, waiting for him to show up. She had been in this room last year, and her stuff was already where she wanted it. She heard yelling, and Karkat walked in, screaming profanity at some person far off. He looked up at her and dropped his stuff.  
“Nope. Fuck this. No. I must have gotten the wrong room. DID I GET THE WRONG ROOM? CAN SOMEONE TELL ME IF I CAN ROOM SOMEWHERE ELSE?” he yelled.  
“Just face it Vantas, you’re just meant to be,” Eridan called from the other end of the hall.  
“HEY FUCK YOU! WHY IS EVERYTHING ABOUT ROMANCE WITH YOU? YOURE JUST A DESPERATE FUCKING PISSBABY WITH NO STANDARDS WHO WOULD-“  
“VANTAS!” a teacher barked. “If I hear any more language like that out of you, you’re getting detention.” Karkat mumbled something not even Terezi could hear, picked up his bags, threw them towards the bed, and flopped facedown onto the mattress. Terezi could hear him groaning onto the pillow. She leaned over the railing and peered down at him.  
“Hi,” she said, grinning widely.  
“Fuck off,” he replied into the pillow.  
Terezi furrowed her eyebrows. She leaned closer to get a better sniff and-  
Fell right off the bed.  
“HOLY SHIT!” Karkat yelled as she dropped off the railing. “Are you okay?” he asked. She lay there, stunned. But then she started giggling. She laughed harder, smelling confusion mixed with anger coming off of Karkat. As he was leaning up, she grabbed the sides of his head and flipped him over onto the floor next to her. Still laughing manically, she pulled her arm back and rolled onto her side. Karkat lay there, shocked, as he dreaded the rest of the year with the most insane person he could have ever ended up with.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Dave, I need your help. My roommate is completely insane!” he said, pushing the phone down onto the table as Dave looked at him with raised eyebrows.  
“Did you get Terezi as a roommate?” he asked, anticipating the answer.  
“Yes! When I got there she tried to sniff me and fell off the bed. She landed on her back and started laughing her ass off, and then I leaned over to see if she was okay, and then she fucking flipped me over with my head so I was on the ground too!”  
“Yeah, she’s pretty crazy. I heard you and Eridan yelling at each other, sounds like you two really hit it off.”  
“What?” Karkat asked, stunned.  
“I’ve dated her. She does that sort of thing all the time. At least to people she likes,” he said. “Give her a box of chalk, shell eat it in like 2 minutes.”  
“What the fuck, she eats chalk?” Karkat asked.  
“Yeah. You two sound great together, you’ll probably go out at some point.”  
“No, we fucking wont. And what quadrant?” he said, getting annoyed.  
“I know, I know. But she might want you in all of them or something. She seems really friendly, and she did sort of the same thing to me when we were matesprits, but when she talked about the two times you talked it sounded like she really hated you.”  
“Really?” he asked.  
“Yeah. Bet you 50 boonbucks you’ll be dating within a month.”  
“We're not gonna go out!” Karkat said loudly. Several people looked at him. He sunk low in his chair.  
“Look. Of you go out, I get $50. If you don’t, you get $50. Deal?”  
“I know how a bet works, asshole.”  
Dave sighed.  
“Fine, I’ll do your stupid bet.”  
Dave looked at him and picked up his phone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
About a month later, Karkat walked into the dorm to see Nepeta and Terezi asleep on the top bunk. Nepeta was curled up like a kitten, and Terezi was leaned over the end of the bed with her hand leaning over the edge, holding a red piece of chalk. There was red smeared on her face. Karkat stood on the side of his bed and leaned over the railing. There were a bunch of drawings, most of which were dragons and two mouthed cats. But he found a messy chalk drawing of him and Terezi curled up next to each other, and it had all the signs around them. Karkat initially thought it was Nepeta’s, what with all her shipping stuff that she goes on about. But he had seen Terezi's drawings before, and it looked suspiciously like her style. His face reddened and the set the paper down. He looked over at Nepeta to see her eyes were on him, just in catlike slits. He screamed and fell off the edge of the bed. Nepeta leaned over the edge and peered down at him.  
“Hey Karkat,” she said. Terezi woke up with a snort. She babbled for like 2 seconds and looked down at him, lying on the floor all flustered. She immediately looked over at the drawing, and blushed a deep teal. Karkat stood up and sat on his bed. Nepeta jumped down from the top bunk and said, “Bye, Terezi!” Karkat noticed a sly wink, and they both blushed furiously.  
It was nearing December. Karkat noticed Terezi making what looked like plans for a new scalemate. He continued his homework. Terezi noticed him muttering under his breath, and she climbed down to see what he was working on.  
“Find the square root and divide by 3,” she said.  
“What?”  
“Find the square root and divide by 3,” she repeated.  
He did as he was told, and then Terezi went back to work.  
As the holidays approached, Karkat started thinking about what he was going to do for twelfth perigee. He was probably just going to stop by his old hive and wish crabdad a happy twelfth, and get Dave a coupon for apple juice. He noticed Terezi was working harder than ever on the scalemate, and cursed at every little mistake she made. Occasionally she would pause, sniff the air, and resume working. On the 20th of December, she got up and licked the back of karkat's hand and went back to work. Karkat was extremely confused and concerned by all of this, and tried to push it out of his mind.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was twelfth perigees eve. Karkat wandered up to Dave and handed him a small box.  
“Happy fucking twelfth perigee you piece of shit,” he said.”  
“Aw, for me? I’m so very flattered,” Dave said. “Oh sweet!” he opened the box to find a buy one get 2 free coupon for apple juice at the store. “Oh and I forgot; here.” He handed Karkat the $50.  
“Oh yeah, I forgot about that,” he said, taking the money.  
“God dammit, that means I could have kept that,” Dave said, looking slightly annoyed.  
Karkat rolled his eyes and said, “Do I not get a present?”  
“That was your present.”  
“Like shit it was!”  
“Fine; here,” he said, handing you a box of red chalk.  
“ohhh, no. no, no, no, no. I am not going to do that.” He said, backing away from Dave.  
Dave rolled his eyes. “Just give it to her as a present! For Christmas. Or fifteenth pedigree or whatever the fuck you trolls call it.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning, Karkat was awoken with a loud yell of “happy twelfth perigee!” by Terezi. It scared the shit out of him. He sat up quickly, and banged his head on the bottom of the top bunk. Terezi giggled. He looked over at her, and came face-to-snout with a scalemate of his likeness. It was hanging off of the railing on the top bunk, and he untied it so he could get a better look at it. It was grey with red eyes, a light grey belly, and a red cancer sign on the middle of it. He was touched at the fact that she spent so long making it. It was soft, and just the right size for cuddling with. He blushed, and quickly leaned over and grabbed the red chalk that Dave had given him. He handed it to her. She sniffed it. She grinned and ripped the top off, grabbing one and snapping it in half with her sharp teeth. She chewed and he said, “Do you like it?”  
“Like it! It’s better than my present to you!”  
“How's that?” he asked, wondering just how much of her brain was left after the fall earlier in the year.  
“It’s edible!” she giggled, and popped another chalk piece in her mouth.  
Karkat's face softened, and at that moment he gave up on denying to himself that he liked her. At least a little bit. She swallowed. There was a pause, and then she kissed him on the cheek. Karkat froze, his eyes widening. He turned completely red, and wrapped his arms around the scalemate and buried his face in it. If you were in the room you could feel the embarrassment rolling off of him. Terezi giggled, and then Karkat mustered up the courage to pull his face out of the neatly sewn scalemate and kissed her right on the lips. Terezi stopped laughing and Karkat could feel her turning teal as he saw her eyes widen. She closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. Karkat didn’t know how long it lasted, but all he remembered is that it felt like an eternity.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Most of the trolls on campus were back at home visiting their lusi, but Karkat decided he could go over to visit later, and Terezi’s wasn’t even hatched yet. Dave had apparently decided to stay at school too, using the excuse that he “didn’t want to wake up to a shit ton of plush smuppet ass and then proceed to get more smuppet ass as a present”, so he was sitting in the courtyard. He was on his phone again, and he looked up to see them both coming towards him. Karkat’s arms were wrapped around his scalemate, looking down while blushing furiously, and Terezi was merrily walking close to Karkat, eating red chalk. The corner of his mouth went up and he put his phone in his pocket as they sat down.  
“You’re damn lucky you waited until after you got those 50 bucks,” he said, still smirking.  
Terezi looked at him questioningly.  
“I bet him 50 boonbucks that you two would be going out by the end of the first month at school, and he waited until Christmas day,” he explained.  
Karkat mumbled something almost inaudible, and Terezi giggled.  
“What did he say?” Dave asked.  
“I was the one who kissed him, and then he got all flustered for like 5 seconds and then he kissed me,” she said.  
“That’s not what I said!” he said angrily.  
“It was close enough.”  
“I only said that you were the first one to kiss the other!”  
“I was explaining what happened!”  
“He asked what I said, not what happened!”  
They were both getting really ticked off at each other, and they were both enjoying it. Dave laughed loudly. They stopped bickering and looked at him.  
“Do you see what I was talking about?” he said to Karkat.  
“What the fuck are you talking about?” he replied, slightly annoyed that they were interrupted.  
“You guys act like you hate each other, you act like best friends, and you act like you mean everything to each other,” he said.  
Terezi didn’t know what either of them were talking about, but Karkat got it immediately and rolled his eyes. Suddenly Terezi understood. “Oh, I get it now. You think we should go poly,” she said.  
“Oh is that what it’s called? Yeah that,” he said.  
There was a pause.  
“Hey, I’m thinking I need a photo,” he said.  
“Why?” Karkat asked him, opening one eye.  
“It’s your first day together-and on Christmas no less. You need something to look back on,” he said expertly, and he pulled out his phone.  
“No.”  
“Please?” Terezi asked.  
“Not doing it.”  
“Ugh, just one picture. And you have to smile.”  
“I see no reason why I should participate in this.”  
“Because I asked you nicely?” she said, changing her position to face him.  
He opened his eyes. She was staring at him (well, facing him rather) and she was making a face that not even Karkat could refuse. She had her eyes open wide enough that you could see red over the top of her glasses, and she had a look of pure hope and pleading written all over her face. She even had her bottom lip sticking out. His eyes widened and his mind began fighting with itself. Yes? Or no? You can’t say no to that.  
“Okay,” he said.  
Terezi let out a huge smile.  
Karkat sat up and Terezi scooted her chair closer to him. She leaned on his shoulder and hugged him. Her head was squished up against his and his face softened and he looked at her. He still had his arms wrapped around the scalemate, and he lifted it up just in time for Dave to take the picture.  
“Aww,” Dave said. “Look at Karkat.”  
The blood drained from his face. Dave showed them the picture. Terezi was hugging him and smiling more than he’d ever seen, and he was holding up the scalemate, smiling and looking at her with the softest face he’d ever held. They both blushed at that, and Dave said, “I’m keeping this.”  
Later, as they were sitting on the bottom bunk, each on their husktops, Karkat, after finally getting a Facebook when he was sick of Dave constantly telling him to get one, scrolled through his newsfeed to find that Dave had posted the picture. He slapped a hand to his forehead. “Oh fuck no,” he groaned.  
“What is it?” Terezi asked.  
“Dave posted the picture on Facebook.”  
“What? Really?”  
“Yeah.”  
He turned the husktop so that Terezi could smell it. She leaned forwards and licked the screen. “Oh, god, gross!” he said, disgusted. Terezi laughed and smelled the screen. Pretty much all of their friends had commented on it.  
ERIDAN AMPORA I fuckin kneww it  
I fuckin told him it wwould happen

NEPETA LEIJON :33< :33333333333!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

VRISKA SERKET am I the only one noticing Karkat’s face????????

FEFERI PEIXES Glub!

ARADIA MEGIDO this is really cute

SOLLUX CAPTOR ii can’t get over kk2 face riight now

TAVROS NITRAM cONGRATULATIONS, ,

KANAYA MARYAM Dave Is There Any Specific Reason I Am Tagged In This

DAVE STRIDER yeah they’re poly so they need someone on the auspistice thingy

If that is how that works

KANAYA MARYAM I Don’t Think That’s How It Works

If They’re Already In A Kismesis Then I Don’t Believe They Need An Auspistice

DAVE STRIDER ok

KARKAT VANTAS OH MY GOD YOU FUCKING POSTED IT

DAVE STRIDER yep

KARKAT VANTAS FUCK YOU

DAVE STRIDER hahaha

You’re welcome              

 

Karkat put a hand to his face. “God dammit,” he said.

“It’s fine, it’s not like they weren’t going to find out when they got back, right?” she said.

“I guess,” he said.

He closed his husktop and she pushed hers aside. She leaned her head on his shoulder and they fell asleep.


End file.
